


Reunions

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel meets Melian again in the starlight of Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

As much as she had desired to leave Middle-earth, to be home again, “home” felt too strange to Galadriel right now to be comforting. It wasn’t that Aman was too different now, though much had changed. It was the things that were the same that felt the strangest to her, it all felt just a little bit too familiar. How her parents had set up chambers with all her old things so that it felt exactly like the room she had left behind when she left for Middle-earth with her brothers, all those years ago. How her parents hardly even seemed different, except for the effect that the time spent worrying for their children had had. And of course the layout of Aman was the same as it always had been, even if the buildings had newer architecture and everyone wore different styles now. Still, after she had changed so much and so little here seemed to have, all the familiarity felt far from comforting to her. If it weren’t for Celebrían, and how incredibly much she missed Celeborn, it would almost feel like the past thousands of years she had been gone had just been a strange dream, wonderful and terrible. 

Unable to sleep with so many thoughts vying for her attention, Galadriel wandered out into the gardens her rooms were near, trying to enjoy the cool night air of Aman and the difference in the stars here.   
  
When she saw movement in the shadows she jumped, before telling herself it must be the wind moving the bushes, and then realizing that there wasn’t any wind tonight.   
  
“Is someone there?” she called out. It was Valinor, after all, there likely weren’t dangers around every corner like there were outside Lothlórien in Middle-earth.   
  
But she hadn’t expected to see the figure who stepped out into the moonlight, an almost guilty look on her face.   
  
“Melian!? Eru, Melian, it is so good to see you!” Galadriel wanted nothing more than to run to her and throw her arms around the Maia, but something in the way Melian was looking at her hesitantly stopped her, and she walked to her gracefully instead. In the starlight of Valinor Melian looked younger than she ever had in Doriath, but at the same time the sorrow etched deeply in her pale face made her look much, much older.   
  
“It is good to see you, as well.” Melian smiled sadly at her when Galadriel reached her, her deep grey eyes searching the elf’s. “I wasn’t sure if I should come, I was not sure if you would wish to see me so soon…”   
  
“Of course I do, what could possibly make you think I wouldn’t want to see you?” Galadriel frowned and took Melian’s hands in hers.  
  
“That I left you without even saying good-bye… I’m so sorry I didn’t stay long enough to, I wanted to, truly.” Melian turned her head away and closed her eyes.  
  
“I’m not angry about that, I know you couldn’t have stayed. I wish I had been able to see you one last time, but I understand why you had to leave when you did. I don’t blame you, I never did.”  
  
“When I first left you did.” Melian answered softly, her pain clear in her voice. “You told Celeborn it was terrible that I left when I did, when Doriath was at it’s most vulnerable, and that you needed me too…”

“Oh.” Her face paled, remembering. It was true, she had said that. “How did you even hear…”  
  
“I’m a Maia, the Ainur can hear what goes on in Middle-earth, at certain times.”  
  
“Right. I should have known,” she shook her head. “But Melian, I didn’t mean it. I was hurt. I was upset; we all were, everyone who loved Doriath was terrified. And I missed you. But I didn’t blame you for long, none of us did. Really.”   
  
“That’s good.” Melian’s eyes dropped again, and Galadriel could still tell that she felt guilty.  
  
“I hope you haven’t spent all these years worrying that I was angry with you, I wasn’t. I couldn’t have been.” She finally threw her arms around Melian and hugged her tightly. “But I did miss you terribly. I love you.”   
  
“I love you, too.” Melian finally relaxed in her arms, burying her head in Galadriel’s shoulder. “And I’ve missed you, so, so much.”   
  
Galadriel could feel tears building behind her eyes, and she inhaled deeply, smiling against Melian when she recognized that familiar floral scent that clung to her hair, same as it always had been.   
  
“How have you been?” Galadriel asked. “My daughter told me you are living in Vána’s gardens again?”   
  
“I’ve been managing.” Melian gave her a tiny smile. “Yes, she’s right. Celebrían has been wonderful, she visits me often for tea.”

“She told me you helped her a lot when she first arrived. Thank you,” Galadriel’s voice broke slightly. “Thank you so much for all you’ve done for her.”   
  
“Of course.” Melian squeezed her shoulder. “I know the pain of losing a daughter… I would never let that happen to you.”   
  
Galadriel took a breath, trying to find words to tell Melian how sorry she was for everything she had lost, but Melian shook her head and cupped Galadriel’s cheek in her hand.   
  
“It’s all right, I have you back now. Everything is not lost,” she said, with far more optimism than Galadriel thought she truly felt, but she was glad all the same.   
  
“That you do. I am so sorry you thought I would be angry,” Galadriel felt her tears start to fall. “I am the farthest thing from angry, I am just so happy to see you at last.”   
  
“I know.” Melian finally gave her a real smile, pulling Galadriel closer and kissing her gently.   
  
Galadriel whimpered and kissed her back hungrily, not letting the Maia go until they were both out of breath.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked hopefully. “I know I’ll just end up sitting out here awake all night, anyway.”   
  
Melian nodded and smiled once more, and a light had returned to her eyes, making them shine every bit as much as the starlight their depths reflected. “Of course.”   
  
Galadriel took her hand again as they walked down the garden path together, and it strangely felt a lot like when they used to do the same in Doriath; where they would walk together through the forests under Varda’s bright stars, often during one of her lessons.

Perhaps, in some things, familiarity wasn’t so bad.


End file.
